Learning Curve
by Yoko Black
Summary: Arthur is a selfish prat. Merlin is a second class worker trying to pass college. Merlin is forced to tutor Arthur after one too many failures and try not to fall for the campus's infamous player. Merthur
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Learning Curve**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: splice of life, romance, angst, slash**

**Pairing: Merthur, Lancelot/Gwen, Morgana/Leon**

**Summary: ****Arthur Pendragon was a normal stuck-up spoiled rich brat. Because of this he felt he has privileges above his classmates. But when his father learns about his failing grades he hires tutor after tutor to help his son pass his classes, tutors Arthur ignores or pays to do the work for him. Until he meets Merlin Emrys. Merlin is unlike the tutors Arthur had to deal with so far. He's untouched by bribes and Arthur's spoiledness. Add to the fact that he works in his father's hotel means he can't get away from him, and maybe he doesn't want to. **

** Merlin works in Camelot Hotel and plays in a band every Friday. His life revolved around the lyrics that made up his life. Then he's forced to tutor Arthur Pendragon, the last person he wanted to see in the world. Dodging Arthur's fanclub and an unwanted suitor he tries to keep his head on his shoulders while trying to not fall for Arthur.**

**Chapter 1**

"Men are pig-headed insensitive jerks!"

Merlin looked up at one of his best friends as she walked into his room. Guinevere Smith stomped around his room like a raging tiger. Strands of her curly brown hair hung loose around her and her fists her clenched in front of her.

"Uh, I'm sorry," he said uncertain.

"Why do I let myself get pulled in like this?" she asked, almost to herself. "It's the same thing every time. Just once, I'd like for something in my life to go right when it comes to men!"

"Am I part of that equation?"

She smiled at him reassuringly.

"Never in a million years, Merlin," she said.

Merlin smiled back and set his guitar down. No way was he going to write a score with her on the rampage, but emotional Gwen was a ton of inspiration on his part. She led a much more exciting life than he did.

"Tell me about it," he said.

Exasperated, and finally exhausted from her anger, she flopped down on Merlin's bed.

"I was going to see Richard…"

"Uh oh, that doesn't start well," said Merlin. Richard was Gwen's boyfriend of six months. Merlin met him a couple of times and didn't like the guy. Maybe it was because he gave Merlin heated looks every time Gwen talked to him, or maybe it was because Merlin caught him eyeing every pretty girl in the room. Either way, Merlin thought him a jerk.

"I was going to surprise him because he's been working so hard on his drama exams," said Gwen. "I came with his favorite pastries and everything. I walked in and found the house empty, which was strange because he said he would be home studying all day but…"

"But?" asked Merlin after a long pause.

"I heard a noise upstairs and followed it to his bedroom, and found them!"

"Them?"

"Richard and Morguase! Doing the bedroom mamba!"

Merlin gaped at her. He knew Richard was a douche, but he didn't expect for him to flat out cheat on Gwen.

"Oh God, Gwen, sorry doesn't even cut it," he said.

She waved him off.

"I knew what he was like but I didn't want to see it. I'm a sucker for hot guys in jockey uniforms."

"Apparently so is Morgause," said Merlin under his breath.

"And his acting was flawless! He would definitely win an Oscar if he ever became an actor."

"What do you mean if?"

"Please, like a guy like that's ever going to be an actor. His routine is good, but his morals are a lot of trash. How he got into Avalonis beyond me."

Merlin smiled at his friend. Both Merlin and Gwen were students of Avalon College, Merlin in music and Gwen in fashion design. Their other friend Will was also in the college but studying to be a computer graphics designer. All three had been friends since middle school and despite their academic differences they had remained friends.

"Who died?" asked Will Farmer walking into Merlin's room and sat on Merlin's chair, his chest resting on the back.

"Richard cheated on Gwen with Morgause," said Merlin filling his friend in.

"Shit, Gwen, that sucks," said Will in shock looking at her. She just shrugged.

"No loss," she said. "He wasn't even that good. Merlin could have given him some pointers."

"Not in a million years," said Merlin as both his friends laughed.

"You want us to beat him up?" asked Will.

Gwen shook her head.

"No, I'm fine," said Gwen. She turned to the door. "Well, we better get to class, now that our ride's here."

Merlin and Will turned to look at each other. They would plan their own version of revenge on Richard later without Gwen knowing. Merlin jumped off his bed, put his guitar in a case, grabbed his backpack and ran after his friends as they walked out. They crowded into Will's beat up pickup and drove to Avalon. During the rive they sang along with the stereo and laughed at every wrong note.

They pulled up to the campus parking lot and got out.

"Meet for lunch," asked Merlin.

"Of course," said Gwen and she turned to Will. "Merida coming?"

"Yes, she has some genius ideas for this computer program that can…"

"Save it, Will," said Merlin laughing. "You know we can never understand all that gobbily-goop."

"I've tried to explain it to you," said Will crossing his arms.

"And we've told you we can't understand a word you're saying," said Gwen and gave him a one armed hug. "Still love you through."

"Yeah, yeah," said Will dismissive but with a smile.

Will and Gwen used to date in high school and everyone thought they would be getting married, but they broke it off near the end of senior year and remained friends. It surprised everyone, but not Merlin. He could tell that their relationship would never go past friendship but he never pushed them to break up. He let them make that discovery on their own.

"Well, see you at lunch," said Merlin. He leaned over and kissed Gwen on the cheek. "Stay strong, girl."

"I will," said Gwen.

They separated and went to their different classes. On Mondays, Merlin mostly had literature classes. Professor Gaius was a great teacher that Merlin loved to learn from. He didn't drone on and on about the subject but encouraged the students to immerse themselves in it. Merlin learned a lot from him in just half a semester.

The only bad part about the class was Arthur Pendragon, Avalon College's most popular male student. Unlike Merlin and his friends who got in on scholarship and had to keep at least an A minus on test scores, Arthur's father paid his son's way through by donating a wing to the school. Captain of the college's varsity soccer team, he was going for a business major so it surprised everyone that he was minoring in literature.

Merlin sat in a seat that wasn't in the back but not near the front either. As much as he liked Gaius' class, he didn't want to be made into a teacher's pet. He looked around to see most of the students talking, or texting on their smart phones or socializing on their iPads or laptops. Merlin just pulled out a book and started reading. Some would say _Le Morte d'Arthur_ was too hard of a read, but Merlin found it a very good one. Sir Thomas Malory's views of Camelot were almost the forerunner of all Arthurian legend. Everything used nowadays was in some part inspired by this book.

The door opened and Merlin looked up in time to see Arthur walk in with all the swagger of a spoiled rich kid. He was flanked by his two friends and fellow soccer players, Lancelot and Gwaine. Merlin actually liked Gwaine and Lancelot a bit. They weren't bad guys. Just hung out with the wrong crowd.

Merlin tried to not admire the way Arthur looked. He had to admit the man was a very good specimen of manhood. His arms were definably muscled. Not built like a body builder or a wrestler, but in an athletic kind of way. His blonde hair was actually wavy and his eyes were a clear sky blue.

Okay, so Merlin may have a tiny crush on the guy. What self-acclaimed homosexual male wouldn't. The guy was a walking Adonis. Most of the female population, and some of the men, lusted after him.

Merlin wasn't stupid like some of Arthur's admirers. Arthur was as straight as they came and was going out with one of the hottest women on campus. Sophia Cooper. Every guy and some of the girls, wanted to go out with her. She hung out with a group of the most gorgeous, and snobbiest girls, on campus. Her best friend was Vivian Thibodaux. Everyone knew that Vivian had a massive crush on Arthur and was just looking for the perfect opportunity to squeeze between the ideal couple.

The door opened again and everyone turned to see Gaius walk in, an old crack leather satchel under his arm. Unlike some of the professors at Avalon College who wore freshly ironed black designer suits, Gaius always looked like he threw something on. Today it was a blue button down shirt and blue jeans and he wore black loafers. Merlin didn't know of anyone who wore loafers. He guessed they were comfortable. He closed his book and placed it back in his backpack before taking out his text book.

"Everyone, turn to page 130 and we'll discuss the fascinating history of Edger Allen Poe…"

For the next two hours Merlin listened and wrote notes as the rest of the students around him meandered in their chairs. Only two other people were actually trying to hear what Gaius was saying.

Merlin glanced down at Arthur. The young man was texting on his phone as his two friends wrestled with each other in their chairs. Shaking his head, he went back to his text book. Why was he even in college if he cared nothing for learning anything?

Class ended and Merlin went to his second morning class. At lunch, he met up with Gwen and Will at the quad and they sat down in the shade of a tree to eat.

"God, I hate Professor Nimueh," said Gwen. "She's so…urgh!"

"That's descriptive," said Merlin chuckling.

"She gave us a project. We're supposed to design a costume for a renaissance fantasy. She wants us to think 'outside the box'. How the hell am I supposed to do that?! How many ways are there to design a fifth century ball gown?"

"You'll figure it you," said Will. "And it will be awesome."

"Yeah, it will be," said Gwen grinning.

"Have you seen Richard today?" asked Merlin as he ate his sandwich.

"No, and I'm hoping to not ever see him again."

"Does he even know you saw him?" asked Will.

"No, but he will soon enough."

Will and Merlin looked at each other with a grin as Gwen at her salad. Richard would pay for hurting their friend.

The form of revenge came later in the day. Flyers fell from the college roof, each plastered with Richard's face and the words; _Looking for a good time? Give me a call._ It included Richard's phone number. It also included a resume with numbers of every girl he had slept with, some of them while dating Gwen. By the time school ended all three were grinning as Richard tried to save his dignity.

Merlin had also written the evasive lyrics he needed for the score he was working on. The lyrics, along with the score, made for a pretty good song and he couldn't wait to apply it, but he needed to go to his job.

Merlin worked in the illustrious Camelot hotel and restaurant. He worked as a waiter and a bellhop. Depending on the generosity of the clients, he may get a five dollar tip, if he was lucky.

One of the people he worked with was Mordred le Fey. He was also on the soccer team with Arthur and his group of muscle bound jockeys, and he gave Merlin the creeps. Everywhere Merlin went, Mordred seemed to pop up. And the eyes he gave Merlin, like he was stripping Merlin with his gaze alone, made Merlin hightail it in the other direction.

Today he was a bellhop. He carried luggage up and down stairs as clients checked in or checked out, and the whole time avoided Mordred as he did.

"Mordred alert," said Anna, one of the maids as Merlin pushes a tray of leftover dinner dishes for the hotel guests in the kitchen. Most of the hotel staff knew how Mordred crept Merlin out and tried to give him warning, and some didn't care.

"Thanks, Anna," said Merlin and hurried out before Mordred caught sight of him, but not fast enough.

"Hello, Merlin," said Mordred, freezing Merlin in place. Merlin turned and gave him a not so friendly smile.

"Hello, Mordred," he said. "Torture any small animals lately?"

Mordred chuckled.

"Merlin, your humor escapes me," he said. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact." It was only his homework, but Mordred didn't need to know that.

"Perhaps I can come along."

"Afraid not, private party. Excuse me."

He walked toward the hallway. A hand grabbed his elbow and he turned to see Mordred looking at him in a predatory way.

"One day, you won't say no to me," he said.

"Is that a threat, le Fey? Cause then I can write you up for harassment. Now let go of my arm."

"As if I'm afraid of the sorry excuse this hotel calls management. The Pendragons stay up in their ivory towers, not a care in the world, and leave the little things to us common folk. Do you think they care if the maid got harassed by a busboy? It'll just ruin their perfect day."

Merlin knew Mordred was right, but he doesn't voice it. And he was never more grateful to the cook when she yelled out Mordred's order and he walked off rather than get in trouble.

Merlin ran out of the kitchen as fast as he could.

**TBC**

This is my first Merlin fic and I'm actually kind of excited about it. I have a lot of other story ideas to sift through so I hope you like this one while I sort out my overactive brain. Promise to update as soon as I can. Reviews are like chocolate!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Arthur sat in the hard plastic chair in the college cafeteria. It wasn't the most comfortable chair in the world, in fact his ass was numb after the first five minutes, but he refused to move and let people know how uncomfortable he was. All around him were his friends and fellow soccer mates. Next to him was Sophie with her best friend Vivian gushing over a celebrity magazine. Sophie sat so close to Arthur that he could barely move his chair.

He picked at his meatloaf, wondering what exactly the meat was that was in it. It didn't say "Meatloaf Surprise" so he guessed it was normal hamburger. He prayed it was normal hamburger.

He looked around the cafeteria. Everywhere he looked friends were talking and laughing and studying together. His friends talked around him, even included him in, but they didn't hold his attention for long.

He looked over to a table and saw Merlin Emrys, Gwen Smith and Will Farmer sitting around a table, talking in between reading, drawing or typing on a computer. Gwen squealed and all but shoved a sketch book between Merlin's nose and a book he was reading. Merlin looked at the sketch and spoke something to Gwen with a smile and Gwen beamed.

Arthur wondered what it would be like to have a friendship like that. He didn't doubt his friends, but more than once he had had so-called friends that only used him for his money. Because of that, he didn't know if he could fully trust the people he associates with.

The five men around him he knew he could trust. The first time he met Lancelot, Arthur had gotten into a scuffle near his school. Lancelot helped him get out of it and they had been best friends ever since. Gwaine helped them get into a bar at sixteen. He was in Arthur's school on scholarship and was on the same soccer team as Arthur and Lancelot. Percival, Leon and Elyan are in the same soccer team as the other three and sort of migrated toward Arthur.

Arthur had been rich his whole life and while he was sometimes a spoiled brat, he was not arrogant or inconsiderate. He did know the difference from right and wrong and tried to be a good person.

He looked over at Merlin again. He had seen the man working at his father's hotel and in the four years that they had known about each other, Arthur only associated with him twice, and bother during functions hosted in the hotel. The only time he spoke to Merlin was to order more drinks or tidbits to eat.

"Did you hear about what happened to Richard's Lamborghini?" said Sophie aghast.

"No, what happened?" asked Arthur.

"Somebody beat it till there wasn't a dent on it, scratched the paint and torched it," said Vivian, also astonished.

Arthur looked at them in shock. Lamborghinis were stupidly expensive. Each one was made to order. Richard treasured his sleek black vehicle more than anything even though he owned four in different colors.

"Personally, I think it was Gwen Smith," said Sophie looking over at the table where the three friends were. "Everyone knows only trailer trash would ruin something so expensive without a thought of the owner."

"Hey!" said Elyan. It wasn't hard for him to overhear given how loudly both girls were talking. "That's my sister, Cooper."

"Well, you need to choose your family more carefully," said Sophie. "Girl is all kinds of whacko."

THWACK!

Everyone in the cafeteria looked over at their table. Elyan was furiously glaring at Sophie in what Arthur would have guessed as murderous intent.

"Keep up the smack talk and you'll see how whacko my family is," Elyan said.

Standing he stomped out of the cafeteria, all eyes on them. Arthur stole a glance at the three friend's table and saw Gwen watch after her brother with worried eyes. Merlin wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed. Gwen smiled at him and they got up to follow Elyan out. Arthur watched them exit the room before turning back to Sophie.

"That was uncalled for," he said.

"Well, it's true," said Sophie. "Can't blame me for stating the truth."

Arthur couldn't believe this girl. She was the live version of a bubble headed blonde.

"Hey, Arthur, do you have any plans for tonight," asked Lancelot before Arthur's headache turned in to a full blown migraine.

"No, why?" asked Arthur.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have a guy's night out. There's this bar on Princeton that I think you would like. Live music every Friday night."

"Su-" Sophie cleared her throat, loudly, and Arthur looked at her. "What?"

"Shouldn't you be asking me if you want to have a night with your friends," she said not looking up from her miniscule salad.

Gwaine huffed a laugh.

"What are you, his goddamn keeper," he asked. She glared at him.

"No, I'm his girlfriend, which means there are certain things he can't do without my permission."

"Yeah, but spending a night with his friends isn't one of them. Last I checked there was no ring on his finger or leash and collar around his neck."

Arthur nearly choked on his drink and he turned to his friend red faced.

"Gwaine!" he said in shock.

"Hey, don't knock till you've tried it," said Gwaine. Beside him, Percival was desperately trying to hide bush on his face. Arthur really didn't want to visualize what his friends did on their down time.

Sophie glared at Gwaine with an intensity that Arthur thought that if looks could kill, Gwaine would be rolling in flames by now.

"It'll only be a matter of time till there will be a ring on my finger, unlike some people at this table," she said.

That was enough for Arthur and jerked his arm from under her hand.

"That's enough, Sophie," said Arthur looking at her sternly. "Gwaine's right. You are just my girlfriend, and even if you were more than that, you don't control every aspect of my life. If I want to hang out with friends without telling you, I'm allowed to. You can't stop me."

He turned to Lancelot with a softer look but the anger was still evident in his eyes.

"I'll meet you there tonight," he said. "Text me the address."

"Will do," said Lancelot and Arthur walked out of the room. Sophie watched him in shock before turning to Vivian.

"Can you believe that?" she said. "How he dismissed me?"

"Put a sock in it, girls," said Leon before finishing his meal. Both looks at him shocked.

"No respect," said Sophie. "Vulgar low class."

"Totally," said Vivian.

Both stood and left the table. The men sigh in relief.

XXXXXX

Gwen, Merlin and Will hurried after Elyan as he walked down the hall. They didn't hear what had happened at the Round Table, as the three had called the table where Arthur and his friends sat at as if they were the royal court of Avalon.

The three had been silently celebrating Gwen's break up with Richard. While she loved her friend's act of vengeance for her, she felt the need to avenge herself and so they helped her while Richard was visiting one of his favorite nudie bar. Merlin easily hotwired the car and they drove it under the London Bridge where the homeless make their shelters at for the night. Taking a Louisville Slugger, a pocketknife and spare key, they gleefully reenact her favorite Carrie Underwood song. And last, just for good measure and because she felt like it, she torched it. In the end the only thing left when the firefighters got to it was the frame and the license plates.

Of course the police had come to her house as soon as Richard pinned he suspect but Merlin and Will quickly alibied her with movie night and watched said they watched _"One for The Money."_ They even provided a receipt for a pizza they ordered a half hour before the incident. Suffice it to say, they were ruled out and since they flames burned away any evidence of their involvement the police had to look for other suspects, meaning Richard's other numerous girlfriends. When the police let they laughed their asses off at getting away with it.

"Elyan, wait," called Gwen as she caught up with her brother. Elyan kept walking. Gwen grabbed his arm. "Wait!"

"Let me go, Gwen," said Elyan jerking his arm from her.

"Elyan, what's happened?" asked Gwen.

Merlin looked between brother and sister. Both became close after losing their father the year after Gwen went to college. They're mother had died in a car accident when Gwen was young so Gwen barely remembered her. Merlin thought nothing could drive a wedge between the two but looking at them now, he wasn't so sure of that.

"Just leave it alone, Gwen," said Elyan sternly.

"No," said Gwen just as sternly. Both glared at each other before Elyan looked away with a huff.

"Sophia," he said, summing it all up in one word.

"What did the bitch say this time?" asked Merlin.

"Same old thing. Gwen and I are trailer trash that are here because of pity. Call Gwen a slut, put down Gwaine and Percival, boasted about marrying Arthur. That sort of thing."

"What did Arthur do," asked Will.

"Nothing."

That Merlin believed. The three didn't know how Elyan could be friends with the spoiled brat but Elyan keeps trying to convince them that Arthur isn't such a bad person. They wouldn't know about that. Arthur never made his presence known in the Smith home and they never saw him outside of Avalon and Camelot where he ruled with a swagger of a prince.

"You know Sophia spews out one end and craps in the other," said Merlin. "You shouldn't listen to everything she says. She's just a dumb blonde playing cheerleader."

"Merlin's right, Elyan," said Will. "You're smarter than anyone at that table. Before you know it, you'll be a detective and they'll still be acting like they're in high school cheering a rugby game."

Gwen giggled and looked at her brother.

"I never cared about what people think, 'Yan, you know that," she said.

Elyan nodded.

"I know."

"Then why do you make a big deal out of it? It's nothing we haven't heard before. We've heard it our whole lives. Just ignore it, okay?"

Elyan nodded. Like Merlin and Will, Gwen and Elyan were used to being made fun off because of lack of money or because they were smarter than the rest of the kids. They've learned to ignore the taunts and to stick together. Nothing could penetrate their circle.

"Come on, bro," said Gwen taking Elyan by the arm. "Eat with us."

Elyan smiled at them and followed them back to the cafeteria. Grabbing food they walked out and sat on the grass. The rest of the time was spent talking and laughing.

XXXXXX

Arthur pulled out a light blue shirt from his closet, pulled it on and tucked it in. Going to his bathroom he styled his hair till it was just right. Of course everything about him was perfect, but it did take some work.

When he knew he was done he grabbed a denim jacket and slung it over his shoulder. Walking out of his room he passed his father's study before walking down the stairs.

"Bye, Andrew. Bye, Gladys," he said to the butler and the maid before he left. Lancelot was waiting in the driveway texting on his phone. "Who are you texting?"

"My cousin," said Lancelot. "It's his birthday next week and I'm asking what he wants."

"Just give him a hundred bucks, no big deal," said Arthur. Lancelot gave him a look.

"That's too impersonal," he said. "I want to give him something from me."

"Are you on something?"

Lancelot huffed.

"No. I just want to do something nice for my cousin. Is that so wrong?"

Arthur shrugged. "Still don't see the reason. Give them money and they can buy their own present. No thinking about it."

Lancelot frowned at his friend. In the whole time he had known Arthur, money was his solution to everything, as if it was a fix all. He couldn't tell how much money he got from Arthur for birthdays or Christmas. The rest of his friends actually think of something he could want, granted Gwaine's turn out more sexual than anything but it was the thought that counts. Elyan even gave Lancelot new shin guards for Christmas since his were worn down. He used them for every game that season.

Lancelot put the car in reverse and drove out of the Pendragon driveway. 80s rock pounded through the radio as they drove toward the bar. At first Arthur thought Lancelot took a wrong turn because the building they pulled up to did not look like any of the clubs they go to. It was slightly grungy with a ramshackle appearance. The people walking in definitely didn't look like people Arthur would associate with.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Albion Bar," said Lancelot. "Elyan brought me here a couple of time. It's a great place."

"It looks like a hellhole."

"It looks like a bar," said Lancelot. "And it's Friday so they have a live band."

"Live band?" said Arthur in shock. "Who? Led Zepplin? Metallica?"

"Uh, no," said Lancelot. "The owner's godson has a band and is allowed to play here every Friday for a small fee. I heard them once. They're actually very good."

"Oh, God, it is a hellhole," said Arthur exasperated.

"Hey, give it a chance," said Lancelot. He opened the door and got out. He looked at his friend through the open door. "You might be surprised."

As Lancelot closed the door Arthur seriously considered walking back home, but he didn't want to get attacked and mugged. Opening the door he followed Lancelot into the door. A large man at the door that Arthur could only assume to be the bouncer was checking patron's cards. He lingered on two blondes that looked younger than twenty.

"Move along," he said tossing the cards in a trash bin behind him.

"Hey! Those are our cards," said one of the blondes. "We're twenty-two."

"They were fakes," said the man. "Now move along before I call the cops."

Both girls glared at him before walking away. As they passed Arthur he heard them whisper.

"How the hell did he know they were fakes? I bought the best."

"This totally sucks."

Arthur laughed softly. Obviously they weren't the best if they were caught. Soon, Lancelot and Arthur were in front of the burly bouncer.

"Hey, Rhys," said Lancelot handing him his card. "How's it going tonight? Did we miss the band?"

"Band starts in a few minutes, Lan," said Rhys looking at it quickly before handing it back. "Gives you and your friend enough time to get something to drink."

"Thanks, Rhys," said Lancelot smiling and turned to Arthur. "Come on."

They walked in and Arthur thought it couldn't get any worse. It looked like one of those god-awful bars seen in movies. A counter in front of shelves of liquor bottles with two bartenders serving customers and tables everywhere. Some high stool and high tables were set along the wall and a stage on the other side of the room. There was already a drum set in front of it and an electrical keyboard.

"I'm in a nightmare," he said looking around at the various objects on the wall. There was even a set of deer antlers.

"Open mind," said Lancelot before going to the bar. "Kilgharrah, two beers."

"Lancelot!" said a large man in a booming voice. His eyes narrowed at the sight of Arthur. "And who is this?"

"Kilgharrah, met Arthur Pendragon," said Lancelot. "Arthur, meet Jerry Irons, but he's more commonly known as Kilgharrah."

"Why?" asked Arthur.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you," said Kilgharrah glaring at Arthur. The look gave Arthur the chills.

"Kilgharrah is ex-RAF," said Lancelot. "He still won't tell me what he did while he was enlisted."

"Because if I did tell you, I'd have to kill you," said Kilgharrah, his gaze softer at Lancelot than it was at Arthur.

"And yeah, he won't tell me what his name means either."

Kilgharrah reached down and pulled out two bottles of beer. With an expert twist he pulled off both caps and flicked them into the trash can before setting them in front of Lancelot and Arthur.

"There you go," he said. "Hope you'll stay for the performance. They're doing a theme set today."

"Oh? What's the theme?" asked Lancelot setting down a ten dollar bill. Arthur was surprised by how cheap it was. At their usual hang outs the cheapest price was fifty dollars.

"Lying Cheating Bastard," said Kilgharrah. "Supposed to be a sight to see."

"We'll see," said Lancelot. "See you later, 'Gharrah."

"See ya, Lance."

Lancelot handed a beer to Arthur and led him to a table near the stage. Arthur looked at the bottle suspiciously.

"It's safe," said Lancelot. "He didn't' poison it. He saves those for the people he truly hates."

Arthur looked at him with a suspicious look before taking a sip of the beer. It wasn't bad but not as good as some of the labels that he's used to.

He was just relaxing when the sounds of a bass guitar sounded and everyone turned to the stage. Arthur nearly spat out his beer when he saw who was playing. Merlin, dressed in a navy blue shirt, ripped-kneed jeans and biker boots, was ripping through a guitar getting the attention of the audience and starting the first song. Gwen held a mic bouncing her head along as Will played the drums behind them.

"Hello, everyone, and thank you for coming!" she said. "We're the Rejects and we're here to entertain you. Whoo!"

She started to sing. She voice was good, keeping tempo with the drums and guitar and kept the audience hopping in their seats.

"_You've been wearing that crown and tearing me down_

_It's been a while since you've treated me right_

_You strung me along for far too long cause I never gave up the fight_

_Until now_

_"It's gonna hit you hard 'til you see stars_

_It's gonna put you through a world of hurt_

_Oh, I don't believe in getting even but giving what you deserve_

_Oh my, oh my, huh."_

"_Mama always told me that I should play nice_

_She didn't know you when she gave me that advice_

_I'm through with you_

_You're one bridge I'd like to burn_

_Bottle up the ashes, smash the urn_

_I'm through with you, la dee da_

_I don't wanna be your "just for fun",_

_Don't wanna be under your thumb_

_All I wanna be is done_

_Done"_

The audience was eating it up. Some were clapping along, some moved in their chairs to the beat. Arthur instead was captivated by the guitarist stroking the strings like the caress of a lover. The look on his face was beautiful and breathe taking.

Gwen sang the rest of the set, smash talking the man who wronged her, most likely Richard, and about getting back at him like a good Southern girl should in the American country style she was singing.

And when Merlin played his guitar solo, the crowd went nuts. Arthur didn't know that Merlin could play guitar let alone play it like that. That man was incredible, and he was barely looking at the strings. He was playing it by memory.

Lancelot glanced at his friend and looked in surprise. Arthur had a predatory look on his face, and he only had that look when he was in pursuit of something, or more than likely someone. Following Arthur's gaze, he saw that the object of Arthur's gaze was none other than Merlin, Kilgharrah's godson.

"Dude, don't," he said. Arthur gave him a confused look.

"Don't what?" he asked.

"Don't go there. That guy is off-limits. No joke."

"Lance, I have no idea what you're talking about," said Arthur in a completely innocent tone of voice and took a sip of his beer. Lancelot hoped his friend would back off before someone, more than likely Merlin, got hurt.

**TBC**

Song was "Done" by the Band Perry. I spent several days trying to figure out the perfect cheating song to put in the chapter till this one came to mind and I felt it was perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Merlin spotted Arthur and Lancelot sitting in the crowd as the Rejects played their set. He was at first startled that the Prince of Camelot was sitting in a dingy bar eating common name-brand beer. He luckily didn't let his surprise show and continued to play the set.

During the second set he noticed the intense stare Arthur was giving him. If Arthur had been his kind of guy, Merlin would have sworn Arthur wanted him, but that wasn't possible. Arthur was straighter than an arrow; his relationship with Sophia was attest to that. Why Arthur was looking at him like that was strange to him?

The next song started and Merlin didn't even have to think on the notes. His fingers glided up and down the strings of his guitar. He knew the song by heart. He wrote it after all. It was an older song, one of the first he had written but it still had meaning to him. This was probably why he never threw it away and kept revising it until it became the song it was now.

"_I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone._

_I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn._

_I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs._

_I crashed my car into the bridge._

_I don't care, I love it._

_I don't care._

_You're on a different road, I'm in the __Milky Way_

_You want me down on earth, but I am up in space_

_You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch_

_You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch_

_I love it!_

_I love it!"_

Gwen sung the song perfectly, as always. She never missed a beat and could somehow change pitch. In one song she was an alto and the next a soprano. She was a talented singer but her dream was to go into fashion design. Merlin had no doubt that she would take the world by storm. Her designs were so detailed and modern that it would be impossible not to wear them.

They finished the song and waved as the audience applauded.

"Okay, everyone," said Gwen in the microphone. "We're going to take a short break to let the jukebox spin a bit. Everyone have fun and don't forget to tip your waitress."

A few customers laughed as Gwen hopped off stage and went to the bar where Kilgharrah set out three bottles of water for them. Merlin grabbed the nearest one, twisted off the top and took a deep drink.

"Did you see who's here?" asked Kilgharrah.

"Yeah," said Merlin looking over at Arthur's table. Elyan had joined both jocks and they were laughing loudly.

"What's he doing here?" asked Gwen annoyed.

"Paying," said Kilgharrah. "And that's all I care about. If he causes any trouble Rhys'll throw him out."

"Why did Lancelot bring him here?" asked Will. "This is our place. Why can't he stay on his side of town and out of ours?"

"Let's not think about him," said Merlin. "Gwen, how is your project coming?"

"Slowly," she said with a sigh. "I don't know how I'm supposed to have a portfolio for the next class. The assignments Nimueh give are impossible."

Will patted her on the back.

"You'll get it," he said. Gwen groaned and depressed noise. Will turned to Merlin. "Do you still have that function to work for next Friday?"

"Yeah," said Merlin with an exasperated sigh. The Pendragons were holding a charity function at the hotel ballroom, but Merlin knew it was just another way for them to look good for the papers. It was a masked ball and everyone was going to wear masks, even the servers. "Any chance you can bust me out of there."

"Maybe you'll meet Prince Charming," said Gwen with a teasing tone and giggled at the deep blush on Merlin's face.

Two months ago Merlin "met" someone at the school board's chat room. They had never officially met in person but Merlin and he had been talking to each other ever since. Merlin knew it was a guy because of the way he wrote despite the deep philosophical connotations that popped up. The guy was a reader which was big in his book for the perfect partner. Merlin knew it was stupid but he was slowly falling for a guy he had never met.

His phone beeped and he dug into his pocket to dig it out. The name Excalibur flashed across his screen and he grinned.

"Speak of the devil," said Gwen as Merlin pulled up the message.

_You'll never guess where I'm at._

Merlin frowned a little as he typed.

_Where?_

_Albion Bar._

Merlin gaped and looked around the bar, trying to spot his online friend but saw several people with their cellphones out and typing.

_So am I!_

Merlin looked up, hoping that someone would look around for him, but again a lot of people looked up from their phones. His phone beeped again.

_Did you see the band? They are pretty good._

Merlin stifled a laugh.

_I think they're pretty good too._

_I think the guitarist was amazing._

Merlin blushed a fierce red and his brain froze. His cyber friend thought he was amazing. He had seen Merlin and thought he was amazing.

"Uh, Merlin, still in there, man?" asked Will snapping his fingers at Merlin.

"I think he's broken," said Gwen worriedly.

"He thinks I'm amazing," said Merlin in a daze.

"What?" asked Gwen surprised.

"He's here, and he thinks I'm amazing."

"Well, that's a good thing, yeah," said Will.

"But he doesn't know who I am. He doesn't know that it's me on the stage. He just knows me as lonewizard. He doesn't know me."

"Merlin, calm down, breathe," said Gwen gently and Merlin did as she told him. When his heart rate sufficiently went down she spoke again. "Merlin, you've been talking to this guy for two months. You've told him a lot. Obviously he likes who you are or he wouldn't still be talking to you."

"But I haven't told him that I'm…"

"Don't you think you should? If you want to meet this guy one day, you're going to have to tell him."

Merlin looked down at his phone a fiddled with it.

"What if I don't want to," he said softly.

"Don't want to what?" asked Will.

"Meet him? What if I tell him I'm gay and that scares him off? I could ruin one of the best things that happen in my life. Maybe this relationship's better in cyberspace."

"You don't mean that," said Gwen in surprise.

"Maybe I do."

Gwen and Will looked at each other worried. Ever since Merlin had meet Excalibur they had never seen him so happy or animated. Merlin had finally found someone he could connect with and yet was worried on whether the man would reject or accept him.

"Merlin, that's a chance all of us have to take," said Gwen. "And no one deserves to be happy more than you."

He scoffed as his phone went off again.

"What did he say?" asked Will.

"He asked why I didn't reply back," said Merlin typing. "I'm telling him I was talking with my friends." He sent the message and turned back to them. "Next set?"

They nodded and hopped off their stools to go back to the stage, picking up their instruments and Gwen tapped the microphone to get the attention of the audience.

"Hello, everyone," she said. "We're back from our break and I hope you tipped your waitresses. Let us continue our set of Lying Cheating Bastard!"

The audience cheered and they started the next song. As with the theme of the bar, it was an American country song. Gwen lifted the microphone to her mouth and started to sing.

"_I laid there feeling sorry for myself_

_In a bed of Kleenex_

_Stuffing chocolates in my mouth_

_On the phone with my best friend_

_Cussing my ex_

_He broke my heart_

_Felt like the world had ended_

_I cried myself to sleep_

_Thinking I can't get over him_

_Strange, talk about luck_

_I woke up and the sun was shining_

_Strange, I ought to be in bed_

_With my head in the pillow crying_

_Over us, but I ain't, ain't love_

_Strange."_

Again, Merlin felt eyes on him and he turned to find Arthur looking at him. Again, Merlin wondered why the blonde was paying so much attention to him.

Deciding to ignore the man, he continued to limit his world to the guitar in his hands and the music playing in his hand. The rest of the world faded away.

XXXXXX

Arthur's phone vibrated over the music as the band paused and he picked it up to see the name "lonewizard" flash across the screen. A smile spread on his face.

"Lover boy," asked Lancelot teasingly. Arthur jabbed his elbow in his gut as he brought the message up.

_Friends gave me a random question; If you got caught in a zombie apocalypse who would you take with one, a family member or a stranger?_

Arthur looked at the question curiously. That was a random question. He typed back.

_Watch a lot of zombie movies, do you?_

His phone messaged back.

_Hey, Zombieland rules!_

Arthur laughed. He saw the movie a few times and liked it but it didn't beat _The Walking Dead_. He texted back.

_Stranger. My family's dysfunctional as it is. Don't need to add zombies to the mix._

_I said I would save my mom. She's the only family I have left._

_What about your dad?_

_Died before I was born._

Arthur felt like he could kick himself. That was the most stupid question he had ever asked.

_I'm sorry._

_Don't be. I never knew him. Mom talks about him all the time through. She misses him. _

_She never met anyone else?_

_Too busy raising me._

His answer was completely opposite of Arthur's upbringing. His mother died giving birth to him and his father was too busy with his companies to give five minutes to his son. Instead he was raised by nannies that only cared about their next pay.

When he was younger his father had taken him to a cottage by a lake. There was an area around the lake that would lose all cell signals and for forty-five minutes Arthur had his father all to himself. But Arthur got older and Uther took over more companies. They stopped going to the lake and father and son grew apart.

Returning to his phone he typed his message.

_What's your mom like?_

_lol Like a mother._

_I wouldn't know. My mom died when I was born._

_Oh. Sorry._

_It's all right. I didn't know her and my father never talks about her._

There was a long pause, as if his friend was thinking over what to say to him.

_Mothers are like sunshine. When they hug you, you feel all warm and safe and you know that you're loved._

_Not all mothers are like that though._

Arthur remembered hearing a story on the news where a mother beat her son to death. The reason was because the boy was hungry and wouldn't stop crying. Arthur had been appalled after hearing it.

_True, but most mothers are. My mom loves me more than anything. _

Arthur was glad his friend had a mother that loved him, and a little jealous. How did Arthur know that his mother loved him? He had never met her.

Then he remembered a photo he found at the bottom of a box in the attic. He had been hiding from his latest nanny not wanting to eat her disgusting veggie food when he decided to peruse the boxes around him. He found a box unlabeled and when he opened it he found pictures of his mother pregnant and sonograms. He also found maternity clothes and a teddy bear with a blue bow. Lastly he found a picture of Ygraine hold him, her face damp with sweat and she looked exhausted but there was the biggest smile on her face. He guessed it had been taken hours before she died.

Remembering the picture, he knew his mother wanted him and in the few hours of having known him, she loved him. The subject of his mother was a touchy one in the Pendragon household but from what he gleaned from the servants that worked while she was still alive, his mother was joyously anticipating his arrival, as was his father. It was only after Ygraine died that Uther turned into the workaholic he was now.

The band went up for another number and Arthur turned to watch. He noticed that lonewizard didn't talk during the band's songs. He guessed it was because he liked the band.

"Why don't you meet him?" asked Elyan.

"What?" asked Arthur turning to him.

"This lonewizard guy. Why don't you meet him? It's been two months."

"I'm not ready to meet him yet," said Arthur. "I want to know if he'll like me for who I am, not my money."

"It's been two months," said Lancelot. "That should tell you if he likes you or not."

"And what about Sophie?"

Arthur paused at his so called girlfriend's name. He didn't know why he went out with her. She was a grade-A bitch. All she cared about was her looks and him on her arm as her eye candy. She was flaunting that she got the richest and handsomest guy on campus. Worse was when she tried to control everything he did, like earlier when he wanted to go out with his friends and she didn't approve because she wasn't included.

The only reason Arthur went out with her was because he couldn't tell his father the truth. Arthur knew his father. If Arthur told him the truth then he could kiss his inheritance goodbye.

Not that Arthur wanted the money. He'd rather earn his money all on his own but until he could do that he needed his father's money.

His phone vibrated and he looked down to see Sophia's name flash across the screen.

"El diablo," said Lancelot as Arthur answered.

"Hello?'

"Are you over your rebellion yet?" she asked.

"Who's rebelling?"

"You know very well what I mean. You've had your fun so come home. Now."

Arthur sighed as she hung up on him. He knew by the tone of her voice that she wasn't asking. He turned to his friends to see their scrupulous faces.

"The hell bitch ordering you home?" asked Elyan.

"Yeah," said Arthur draining the last of his beer. "Shame. They really are good."

"Told you," said Lancelot. "Need a ride?'

"Nah," said Arthur pulling up a taxi service him and his father uses all the time. "You guys have fun. The rest is on me."

"Sweet!" said Elyan. "Too bad Gwaine and Percival didn't want to come. It turned into an interesting night."

"It's their date night," said Arthur. "We'd be getting an eyeful if we walk in on them now."

Lancelot and Elyan shuddered.

"No thanks," Lancelot. "I love the guys, but if I see Gwaine's hairy ass one more time I'm going to go permanently blind."

"When did you see Gwaine's hairy ass?" asked Elyan curiously.

"You do not want to know."

This time all three friends shudder.

"I better go before I'm put through the Spanish Inquisition," said Arthur. He turned to the bar. "Hey, Kilgharrah, the rest are on me."

"No prob," said Kilgharrah handing a beer to a customer before grabbing another.

Arthur grabbed his coat and with one last look at the band, and the cute guitarist, he left the bar.

TBC

The songs were "I Love It" by Irona Pop and "Strange" by Reba.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Merlin woke to a soft thud. Normally inaudible but Merlin trained himself to hear even the slightest sound. Immediately he was out of bed, not caring that he was only in his boxers, and ran out of his room. He ran down the stairs, nearly sliding on the threadbare rug on the bottom.

"Mum!" he called.

Hunith Emrys knelt on the floor surrounded by smashed eggs. Her face was slightly flushed, a stark contrast to the faded cotton bathrobe she wore.

"Oh, Merlin," she said with a shaky voice. "Did I wake you? I'm sorry. I was just about to make you breakfast."

"Mum, you should be in bed," said Merlin going to his mother and helping her up. He guided her around the egg shells to a chair.

"Nonsense, I have to work in an hour and I wanted to make my son breakfast. I haven't for a long time."

"Mum, you're on remission. The doctor said no strenuous activity."

Hunith scuffs. "Strenuous activity. For goodness sake, Merlin. I'm making breakfast, not having sex.'

"Ew! Mum!"

Merlin knew he was scold her, but she had given him a scare. A couple of years ago, Hunith had become seriously ill, and they were still paying the hospital bills.

Hunith laughed at her son's disgusted look.

"Oh, honey, where do you think you came from?" she laughed.

"The stork! The orphanage. I fell from the sky. Anything to keep me from thinking that. and now I have that image ingrained in my head! Bleach! I need bleach!"

Hunith laughed again. "Such drama."

Merlin went to the broom closet and got out the mop and bucket.

"I'll clean up," he said and went to the bathroom to fill the bucket with hot water in the tub. He put in some floor cleaner and went back to the kitchen to find his mother on the floor cleaning the eggs with a rag. "Mum!"

"Honestly, dear, you worry more than your father did when I was pregnant. I'm fine. A little cleaning isn't going to kill me."

Merlin sighed. He now knew where he got his stubbornness from. Setting the bucket near the mess he started mopping as Hunith started making pancakes with the eggs that were left. He had to admit he missed his mother's cooking. Through Merlin was a good cook his mother was even better.

Ten minutes later they were enjoying pancakes with maple syrup and slices of apples. Merlin had a cup of coffee while Hunith a cup of tea. Both were dressed for work. Hunith worked in a veterinary clinic as a vet's assistant. It was a Saturday so Merlin got to work earlier. When they were finished he picked up the dishes and put them in the rickety dishwasher. It still worked if Merlin kicked it just right. Other than that it worked just fine.

"When will you be home, honey?" she asked.

"Late," he said. "I have to help with the Pendragon's charity benefit tomorrow night."

"Oh, what's this one for?"

"Funding for third world education," said Merlin walking to the coffee machine to pour himself a cup. "But it's just a hype for them to be in the papers. 'Philanthropists'. More like 'egotist'."

"It's still for a good cause," said Hunith.

"The cause it to up their publicity."

"You always see the worst in people."

"People like them," said Merlin angrily. "People who let Dad died and didn't have the decency to admit it was their fault."

Hunith sighed. How she wished merlin had known Balinor but he had died a month before Merlin was born. He had been a construction worker and was happy with his job. He died after the scaffolding he was standing on collapsed and fell fifty feet, boards and pipes crushing. Hunith was in too much shock to even see the body and the funeral was a closed casket. For a month Hunith was on autopilot. Getting up, going to work and going to bed. Her friends and family helped out and made sure she ate but other than that she was a zombie. The only thing that shocked her out of it was when she went in labor. If it hadn't been for Merlin's arrival, Hunith wouldn't be here right now.

An hour later, Merlin walked into hotel's restaurant. He picked up a platter bin to bus when Anna stopped him.

"Merlin, Carla called in sick. She got engaged and pissed last night, can you take her shift?"

"I keep her tips?" asked Merlin.

"Yeah, you deserve it. How's your mum this morning?"

Merlin grabbed a waiter's apron. "She had a dizzy spell and insists she's fine.'

"Well, a dizzy spell may just be a dizzy spell."

Merlin laughed. "Thank you, Freud."

Anna laughed with him.

"It's still early, Merlin. She may be okay."

"I pray that she is."

Picking up an ordering pad, Merlin walked in to the restaurant. He groaned when he found his first table was with Arthur and his cronies plus his girlfriend and her cronies. School his face to impassive he walked over.

"Good morning, Mr. Pendragon, what can I get for you this morning," he asked.

"What can I get that has no sugar, no carbs and fat free?" asked Sophia.

Merlin paused for a moment.

"Hmm, water," he said failing to suppress his snarkiness.

She glared at him.

"Are you making fun of me?" she asked. "Because if you are I can get you fired."

"No, ma'am," he said. He didn't want to tell her that she couldn't get him fired. "If you like, we can have the chef make you some crepes. We have a variety of fruit…"

"That'll be all right if it's all you got. Strawberries. Arthur, what would you like?"

"The pancake special, thank you, Merlin," he said without even looking at the menu.

"Of course, Mr. Pendragon."

"Arthur, please, Merlin, and where's Carla?"

"Sick today, I'm taking over."

"Can you tell her I hope she gets better soon?"

Merlin gives him a surprised look before nodding.

"I'll do that, Mr…Arthur. Anything else?"

The rest of the group gave Merlin their orders and he wrote them down before walking off. As he walked into the kitchen his phone went off and he quickly took it out. It was from Excalibur.

_I'm surrounded by people and yet feel alone. Wish you were here to keep me company._

He giggled a little before typing.

_Wish you could save me. Just met the most horrid person. _

He sent the message and it wasn't long before he got a reply.

_Do you have pie? You could shove it in their face._

He laughed.

_lol_

He sent it. Going to the hot plate he gave his order and took an order to the table it ordered. When he finished he fished out his phone to read his message.

_I wish I could hear you laugh. When can we meet?_

_Soon._

"Lover boy?" asked Anna as he picked up an order.

"Why do people keep calling him that?" asked Merlin exasperated. First Gwen and now Anna.

"Because every time you get a message from him, you get giddy. Honestly, Merlin, I've never seen you so happy."

"I've never even met him."

"So meet him," said Anna as Merlin's phone went off. "And turn it off. You're at work."

"Yes, boss," said Merlin as he took his phone out.

_How about tonight?_

He typed back.

_Where?_

There was an instant reply.

_I'm going to a charity even tomorrow night. I can get an extra ticket._

_You can do that?_

_I have connections. If you agree, meet me in the middle of the dance floor at eleven. Masks are required so we have to wear something so we know who we are._

Merlin thought for a moment. What can they both wear that would stand out from the rest?

_How about roses?_

_What color? Red is too cliché._

_Blue._

_Blue roses?_

_So? What's wrong with blue roses?_

_Nothing. We'll definitely stand out._

Merlin thought for a moment. Was he really agreeing to meet with Excalibur tonight? He remembered Gwen's words on meeting with him. Why not? They got along well, at least in cyberspace, and had the same interests. Both of them could be really good friends.

Quicly, before his courage was lost to him. Merlin sent a quick reply before going back to work.

_Okay. Tonight. Eleven at the dance floor._

XXXXXX

Arthur stared at the response on his screen and grinned. He was going to meet Wizard! His stomach was suddenly tied up in knots. He didn't know why he was nervous about meeting someone he had never officially met. And he wanted that more than anything. He wanted to meet Wizard, and possibly date him.

Arthur knew since he was a teenager that he was gay but he could never come out because of his father. Uther hated homosexuals to almost biblical proportions. He barely tolerated the gay staff members. If he found out his own son was gay he would have had a heart attack. Arthur wisely kept his mouth shut and had girlfriend at least every three months to please his father. So far his father never knew the difference.

Sophia was the longest relationship he had with a woman. A full six months. They met at one of his father's vacation business functions where he also met her father. Within three days she attached herself firmly to his hip and within a week and a half they were officially "dating." Arthur just never bothered to correct her.

The only people who knew about Arthur's sexual preference were Lancelot, Gwaine, Elyan and Percival and all four would rather die than betray Arthur. They had seen too many times in the locker the gay remarks coming from the rest of their teammates either in jest or in scorn. A former teammate came out during a practice and was immediately harassed until he was forced to quit the team, and left the college.

Arthur could never reveal his sexuality, just like he couldn't tell his father the career he really wanted. Arthur struggled with the business degree his father wanted. While he had been immersed in business his whole life, it wasn't something he wanted to do. He was more than happy to give the company to his half-sister Morgana and live the way he wanted, but his father was king of the castle. What he says goes and he told Arthur he was getting a business degree.

For years Arthur didn't have anyone he could really talk to, until he met lonewizard on the college chat room. He immediately knew he liked his new cyber friend and told him everything, spilling secrets he hadn't even told Lancelot, such as what he really wanted to do with his life.

But to meet Wizard, he had to get rid of one thing, or person. Opening the door to the men's room he walked back to the table and sat back down. Sophie was talking about the sweater Gwen was wearing at school yesterday, saying how tacky it was and that a decent woman wouldn't be caught dead wearing it. Arthur didn't have to look under the table to see Elyan's hand clenched white. Elyan, like the rest of his friends, refused to hit a woman but the man did have a low tolerance for anyone making fun of his family. Arthur decided to rescue his friend.

"Sophie, can I speak to you for a moment, alone?" he asked.

"Arthur, you know anything you say you can say in front of my friends," she said in her sophisticated obnoxious tone.

"Okay," said Arthur, not really wanting to say it in front of her friends but it was better to get it over with than to have it linger. "I want to break up."

"WHAT?!"

The shriek in his ear was not something Arthur needed. Both of Sophia's friends gaped with the same shocked expression as her and his friends grinned. Lancelot laughed.

"What did you say to me," said Sophia.

"I said I wanted to break up."

"Why the hell do you want to break up with me?"

"Do you want me to write a list?"

Sophia gasped in shock. A butler walked up to the table.

"Mr. Pendragon, your father wishes to see you," he said.

"Did he say what about?" asked Arthur.

"No, sir."

"Tell him I'll be a few minutes." The butler nodded and left. Arthur turned back to Sophia. "Soph…"

She held her hand up to silence him.

"Don't," she said. "Go see your father. I'll ignore this lapse of stupidity and meet you at the benefit this evening. You'll be fine as soon as you've cooled off. All right? And when everything is right, I want to talk to you about your choice of friends. I blame Gwaine and Percival."

She didn't even wait for him to answer. Just grabbed her bag and left, her two cronies following her. As soon as she left his friend erupted in laughter.

"Damn, man! That took balls," said Elyan.

"And what was that about blaming me and Percival?" asked Gwaine. Percival sat next to him with an arm across the back of Gwaine's chair, lightly rubbing his lover's arm. "What have we done to you?"

"It's not you, Gwaine, it's me," said Arthur grabbing his jacket as he stood. "I'll go see what my father wants. Enjoy the rest of your meal. My tab."

"Will you be okay?" asked Lancelot. Arthur smiled down at his friend in appreciation.

"I'll be fine," he said.

Walking to an elevator he took out a key, put it in the lock, turned it and pressed for the top floor where his father's penthouse office was. Elevator music played as he waited for it to reach the top floor. He had to talk to his father about changing the music on the elevator.

Finally the doors opened and he walked into his father's office. Immaculately furnished he walked into the entrance room where people would wait as he held meetings. Pictures of land and cityscapes hung in walls and vases on tables. A blonde secretary sat behind a desk typing furiously on a computer. She glanced up as he walked in.

"He's expecting you," she said without pause in her typing.

"Thanks, Virginia," he said and walked to the door leading to his father's office. He knocked sharply on the door.

"Enter, Arthur."

Arthur entered his father's office. Decorated the same as the entrance room Uther sat behind a desk looking over reports with a frown that said he was furious over something.

"You wanted to see me, Dad," he said nervously.

"I just spoke to your teachers," said Uther. "You're failing your classes."

"Just a few."

"Business and Accounting, Hotel Management, political business. Those are not a few, Arthur. Those are serious classes. And don't even get me started on your other classes. The one's you insist on taking."

"What's wrong with my classes?" asked Arthur.

"American and British Literature, Creative Writing, Composition. Those are the classes of someone studying to be a publisher."

"What do you care? I'm paying for those classes from my own money."

"Which is my money that I give to you. I will not have you squander my money on frivolous pursuits." Uther looked up at him with a stern stare. "I want you to get your grades up. I'm hiring you a tutor."

"I don't want a tutor!"

That at Uther more irritated.

"Fine, then I'm canceling your extracurricular activities."

Arthur looked at him in shock.

"What?!"

"No more literature courses, no more soccer, no more going out with friends…"

"You can't do this," said Arthur with gritted teeth.

"I can and I will unless you will have a tutor."

Arthur growled as he racked his brain on how to get around this. His father won't stop until he got his way.

Then Arthur thought of something. The band Uther had scheduled for the benefit had canceled and he'd been unable to get another set up so far. Uther only scheduled prime bands but if Arthur played this right, if he could set it up in his favor.

"I will hire myself a tutor, if you do something for me," said Arthur.

"What?" asked Uther.

"You need a band. I happen to know of one. I know the members. I can have them play for you tonight."

"What's the band?"

"The Rejects. I've heard them play and they're very good."

"Why should I use this band, these Rejects?" asked Uther.

"It's a benefit to show how nice a family we are." He shrugs. "Why not use an unknown local band?"

Uther paused in thought and Arthur knew he was weighting the pros and cons on having a band that's doesn't have a recording contract but Arthur knew Uther would agree. He needed a band desperately and would even use a local one.

"Very well," he said. "Talk this band and tell them to set up at seven. The benefit starts at eight. Clear?"

"Yes," said Arthur. "May I be excused?"

"Go."

Arthur hurried out and tried to calm his breathing after he closed the door. He couldn't believe that worked. He threw himself a lifeline and caught hold. Now all he needed to do was see it through.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Of all the people Merlin would think he'd hear calling his name during work, Arthur Pendragon was not one of them. He turned around from the plate he was about to serve to see the blonde prince of Camelot walk up to him with a purpose. Everyone paused in their jobs to watch Arthur walk up to him.

"Anna, I'm going to borrow Merlin for a few minutes, okay," he said.

"O-Of course, Arthur," she said. She had been working in Camelot's kitchen for twenty years and very rarely had Arthur came into the kitchen since childhood.

"Thank you, Anna," he said and turned to Merlin. "Come, Merlin."

Merlin frowned at the authoritive tone in Arthur's voice before following him outside of the kitchen and into the staff lobby. It was a small room with a few chairs and tables. There were even vending machines for snacks and sodas. Arthur turned to Merlin as the other man entered the room.

"Shut the door," he said. Merlin did and put his hands in his pockets, watching Arthur expectantly. What was the other man up to? Why did he want to talk to Merlin for the first time in four years? "I want to hire your band."

Merlin blinked in surprise. "What?"

"I want to hire your band, but you have to do something for me."

Merlin was still wrapping his head around the band part.

"Why do you want to hire my band?" he asked.

"The band my father hired canceled last minute," said Arthur. "He needs another band or be forced to cancel the benefit."

"Gee, that would be a loss," said Merlin sarcastically but was forcing himself calm. If there was no benefit then he couldn't meet Excalibur. He at first decided he was going to make some kind of excuse to Anna, switch tuxedos since waiters were to wear white tuxedos with white masks, pilfer a blue rose from one of the vases and get to the dance floor before eleven. If he was with the band, they could easily cover for him for a while when he goes to meet Excalibur. Plus the Pendragons would pay him more than the nickels and dimes Uncle 'Gharrah was paying them. "What's the favor?"

"I need you to tutor me."

Merlin looked at him in confusion.

"Tutor?" he said. "Last I heard you were doing all right in Literature."

"It's not for Literature. It's for Hotel Management."

Merlin looked at him curiously.

"I'm not taking Hotel Management," he said.

"No, but you know everything going on in a hotel. I need that experience."

"Why not ask Anna or Nathan?"

"I'm asking you."

Merlin sighed. He didn't need this added to his schedule. It would take a lot out of his time. He couldn't afford taking time off to tutor a prim socialite. He had his mother to think about and student loans to pay.

"I'm sorry but I can't help you with the tutoring," he said turning back to the door. "The band on the other hand I can do. Just let my boss know and we'll set up tonight."

"I'll pay you," said Arthur as Merlin's hand reached the door. Merlin paused and turned back to him.

"What?"

"I'll pay you for the tutoring."

Merlin gaped at him.

"I just told you I'm not in Hotel Management. I can't help you."

"Then just come and watch me study, I don't care, but I'll pay you for any time off you take for the sessions."

"Why me?" he asked. "Out of everyone in the hotel, why me?"

Arthur studied him for a moment before answering.

"Because you're the only one I know that'll not hold me back."

Merlin scoffed a laugh. That was certainly true.

"I don't think so," he said turning back to the door.

"A thousand dollars."

Merlin froze. Arthur just offered him a thousand dollars to tutor him. A thousand dollars would pay for his mother's medical bills and his student's loan. Merlin wasn't a greedy person. Living from paycheck to paycheck taught a person to put needs first. They had been doing all right until Hunith got sick five years ago. Since then, everything had been going into medical bills and treatments.

Now Hunith was sick again, which meant more bills and more treatments. A thousand dollars would go a long way to paying for those, and while he was at it, Merlin might as well make the most of it. It was only three months till the end of the semester and then graduation.

"A month," he said. Arthur looked at him confused.

"What?" he asked.

"A thousand dollars a month," said Merlin. "That's my deal."

"A thousand dollars is more than sufficient. Why do you need more?"

"That's my business. You asked me to tutor you and I will, under my terms. So do we have a deal or not?"

"Very well, a thousand dollars a month, paid after graduation."

Merlin smirked.

"Nice try, Pendragon, but no sell. I get paid and whether you graduate or not is up to you. That is my deal, take it or leave it."

Arthur smirked in amusement.

"Good. Deal. First session will be Saturday. One o'clock at my place." He took out his wallet, pulled out a card and handed it to Merlin. "This is my number. You'll text me your address and I'll have a cab be sent to your house. I know you don't have a car. As for your band, be here at seven or don't come at all."

Next Arthur pulled out a check book and started writing on a check. Merlin watched in confusion.

"What are you doing now?" he asked.

"Writing you your down payment," said Arthur. He carefully ripped the check from the book and held it out to Merlin. Merlin read the amount and gaped.

"Five hundred dollars?!"

"That's only half of what I'm paying you," said Arthur putting the check back in his inside jacket pocket. "Try to not spend it in one place."

Merlin glared at Arthur as the blonde walked to the door and opened it. Before he left he turned back to Merlin with a smirk.

"See you tonight," he said and left.

Merlin continued to glare at the door until he looked back at the check in his hand. Five hundred dollars. That was more than he made in his two week paycheck. It wasn't much but it was a start. Grinning he pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Gwen, you'll never guess what just happened!" he said. "We got a gig!"

"What? When? How?"

"Uther had a last minute cancelation on a band and Arthur wanted to hire us."

"And you took the job without consulting the other two members of the band?"

Merlin immediately felt guilty. He did jump the gun but he was so excited to finally get a good gig that he didn't think that Gwen and Will would be busy tonight.

"You're right, I'm sorry," he said. "I'll understand if you have to turn in down…"

"Are you shitting me? These are the Pendragons! I'm milking them for all their worth! What time?"

Merlin smiled at his friend in appreciation.

"Seven at Camelot. Best to come a little bit early. Have Will pull up at the employee entrance."

"Okay, will do!"

"And…" Merlin bit his bottom lip nervously. "I need you to do me a huge favor."

"And what's that?" asked Gwen curiously.

"I need you to pick up a blue rose comber bun."

Gwen paused on her end. "Why?"

"Because..." He started aloud but finished softly. "I'm meeting Excalibur tonight at the benefit."

Gwen paused again, this time in shock.

"I'm sorry, but that sounded like you're going to meet Excalibur tonight at the benefit," she said.

"I am."

The next thing he knew Merlin was holding the phone at arm's length to keep his hearing away from Gwen's enthusiastic screams.

"This is great, Merlin!" she said. "An even better reason to get the job! I have a lot to do before seven. I'll call Will. Don't worry. We'll take care of everything."

She hung up. Merlin groaned. The words were meant to reassure merlin but somehow they always made him worry. Probably because Gwen always did something that was a little over the top. He just hoped she'd tone it down tonight. The last thing he wanted was to scare Excalibur off.

Pocketing his phone he went back to the kitchen to return to work.

XXXXXX

Returning to the restaurant Arthur was more than happy to see that Sophia and her cronies had truly left. Elyan, Gwaine and Percival had left also. Elyan had work and the couple wanted to have a date day, whatever that was, and left to an amusement park or wherever Gwaine dragged Percival. He was an overgrown kid sometimes and Arthur didn't know how Percival put up with him. The only person left at the table was Lancelot. Lancelot looked up as Arthur walked up.

"What did daddy-dearest want?" he asked as he sipped his water.

"To bitch, what else?" said Arthur sitting down. "He somehow got a hold of my grades. Furious that I'm failing my business courses."

Lancelot gave him a sympathetic groan. He was an orphan rich kid with a substantial trust fund. He didn't have any relatives to fight over the family fortune with so the state held his assets and gave him "allowances" once a week while he stayed in foster care. He jumped form foster home to foster home, never staying long for different reasons. A couple times it was because the families were trying to swindle themselves into his fortune. On his eighteenth birthday he was allowed access to his trust fund and came to Avalon for college. Uther didn't even want Arthur to be friends with Lancelot until he heard that Lancelot was heir to du Loche Industries. Now Uther tolerated Arthur's best friend's presence.

"What did he say?" asked Lancelot.

"He said that I'd either get a tutor or quit my 'extracurricular activities'."

"Dude!" said Lancelot in shock. "Can he do that? You've paid for those classes with your own money."

"Which is connected to his many, many bank accounts, never mind it was my mother's trust fund to me. I can't believe he would do this to me."

"What are you going to do?"

"I agreed of course."

Lancelot stared at his friend in surprise. "What?!"

"I agreed, if I pick the tutor and he allows a band I know play for the benefit tonight."

"Why did you want to pick the band?" asked Lancelot.

"Because the band my father had scheduled canceled and if he didn't find a band soon he was going to have to cancel the benefit."

"And what would be so bad about that?" asked Lancelot. "You hate those stuffy 'peacock parties'." Lancelot used Arthur's term for the formal parties his father hosts. "Why would you want to keep this one going?"

Arthur was silent for a full minute before answering.

"I'm meeting lonewizard tonight at the benefit," he said.

Lancelot gaped at him, more surprised than when Arthur said Uther was threatening Arthur's classes. A few days ago he was adamant on not meeting with the guy and now he was all for it.

"I thought you didn't want to meet him," he said.

"I didn't, at the time, but I was sitting here with Sophia clinging to my arm and chattering away about fashion, the dos and don'ts and making fun of Gwen and Merlin and I realized that I didn't want to spent the rest of my life doing what everyone else wanted. I wanted to be with people who liked me for who I am…"

"Hey!"

"Extended company excluded, but the point is I had the sudden urge to meet him. I wanted…needed to meet him."

"That wouldn't have anything to do with your sudden breakup with Sophia?"

Arthur laughed in relief.

"I've wanted to do that for six months," he said.

"Then why haven't you?" asked Lancelot and Arthur gave him a look of disbelief.

"Have you met Sophia?"

"Good point."

Arthur laughed again, this time in humor of Lancelot's forgetfulness.

"So what about the tutoring?" asked Lancelot.

"I've got Merlin to tutor for me," said Arthur.

Lancelot frowned at him. "But the guy doesn't know anything about Hotel Management."

"But he does know the ins and outs of a hotel. I can use that for my class."

"He won't agree," said Lancelot sipping his drink.

"H already did. I'm paying him a thousand a month."

The water lodged in Lancelot's throat and he sputtered the rest up. He grabbed his napkin and coughed hard in it. Everyone turned to look at him in shock. Arthur reached and hit Lancelot hard in the middle of his friend's back. Lancelot coughed once and took a deep breath.

"You what?" he said when he could breathe again. "And he took it?"

"Everyone can be bought," said Arthur with a shrug. "He's probably already thinking about the video games and the books he'll buy."

"Not Merlin. If he took the money than he had a very good reason to do it. Merlin's not a material person. There has to be a reason why he took the money."

"Yeah, because it's money."

Lancelot shook his head. Arthur didn't know Merlin the way Lancelot did. Lancelot owed Merlin a lot and he didn't like anyone putting the man down, not even his best friend.

"How do you know, Merlin," asked Arthur after a minute. Lancelot sighed.

"The year Gwaine joined the team, he was dating Merlin," said Lancelot.

"Merlin's gay?" asked Arthur in shock. Lancelot nodded.

"Yep. Out and proud. And you know how open Gwaine is with his sexuality."

Arthur nodded. From day one Gwaine was out with his sexuality, making him a target to the more bigoted team members until he befriended Arthur and Lancelot. The group of friends took Gwaine in and protected him from the bashing. Arthur knew Gwaine was a party-goer and thought the man had multiple sex partners. He didn't thing he had a monogamous relationship, and certainly not with Merlin.

"They were dating?" said Arthur in shock. "Why didn't he tell us?"

"To protect Merlin. Merlin might be out too, but they still protect their own. If any homophobe idiots found out that there were two gay men on campus, and that they were dating, then there would have been a late night bashing with one or both of them dead. They kept their relationship secret to protect each other."

"But Gwaine and Percival are open to their relationship."

Lancelot gave him a look.

"Do you really think someone would fuck with Percy?" he asked.

Arthur saw the point. As calm as Percival may be in the presence of his friends, once a person he cares about his threatened he's like a bull. He would fight until physically and mentally exhausted to protect those he cares about.

Merlin, on the other hand, was a twig. Anyone could easily snap him in two.

"I can see your point," said Arthur.

Lancelot nodded.

"Anyway, the year they were dating, I was a party and I almost hit on Valiant's newest main squeeze."

Arthur nodded. Valiant was a student an Avalon and was on the soccer team until he got kicked out for fighting on campus. Everyone knew to not mess with anything that belong to him, especially his girlfriends. The last person that slept with one of Valiant's girls wound up in intensive care.

"Well, there I was hitting on who was possibly the hottest girl at the party when Merlin just grabs me and says, 'There you are, babe. I've been looking everywhere for you!'"

Arthur laughed. He could just imagine Lancelot's face. It wasn't the first time he got hit on by a man, Gwaine does it at least twenty times a day, and he took it all in stride, but to be hit on by your friend's boyfriend was something completely different.

"Then he thanked the girl for finding me and led me off. I asked him what the hell he thought he was doing, that I had the girl in the bag, and he said my balls would have been handed to me in a bag if I kept hitting on Valiant's girl. He nodded toward where the keg was and sure enough there was Valiant glaring daggers at me. The guy literally saved my bacon."

Arthur nodded. Seems Merlin's not entirely the bookworm geek Arthur made him out to be. If he had the guts to save a near stranger than he must be an okay guy.

"Geez, Arthur!" said Lancelot after a minute. "Your dad, Merlin, lonewizard, Sophia; I hope you know what the hell you're doing."

Funnily enough, so did Arthur.

TBC


End file.
